After The After Party
by hsmvzanessa
Summary: What happens at the after party between Troy and Gabriella. Rated M for reasons. Troyella.


It was at the after party for the basketball championships. A wild party was happening in Troy's house. People were dancing, drinking and partying. Gabriella was going through the crowd of people trying to find her best friend at East High, Taylor McKessie. Somehow they had gotten lost in the party and Troy was no where to be found. "He probably is hanging out with his basketball buddies and cheerleaders" thought Gabriella. Suddenly somebody tapped her on the shoulder behind her. She jumped and turned around. She came face-to-face with Troy. She relaxed and smiled at him. He smiled back, and shouted " Lets go upstairs it's too lound down here" over the piercing loud music. She nodded and they headed upstairs to Troy's room.

They climbed up the stairs and went into Troy's bedroom. " Finally, some peace and quiet" said Troy. Gabriella smiled and sat down beside Troy on his couch. As if planned they both looked up at each other. They both leaned in and kissed. After a few seconds they pulled away. " Wow, that was nice" said Troy. Gabriella smiled. " What are you trying to say? " asked Gabriella. "Um…Uhh.." " Just say that you want me to be your girlfriend" said Gabriella. " Yeah and your answer is.." Gabriella didn't answer she smiled and kiss Troy. " Does that answer your question? " " Yeah it does." Answered Troy.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella. Gabriella was in shock but recovered shortly. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly they moved towards Troy's bed and layed down. That's when Gabriella pulled away. " Are we going too quick? " " If you're ready then I am" he whispered. " I'm ready." Gabriella said softly. Troy smiled and kissed her again. His hands went up her shirt and softly touched her stomach.Gabriella's hands were starting to get under Troy's shirt. Slowly she raised his shirt and took it off. She ran her fingers on his bare chest which made Troy moan. He slowly took Gabriella's shirt off and stared at her. She was a wearing white almost see through bra. Her breasts were large and round almost coming out of her bra. Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella on the neck. He kept kissing making Gabriella moan with pleasure. Slowly he bent down and unhooked her bra taking it off. He stared at her breasts again. Gabriella's hands were on his back slowly going to down to his pants. Troy started kissing and licking her left breast while his hand played with the other. Gabriella was moaning with pleasure while trying to undo Troy's jeans. Troy started kissing her again while his hands went down to her skirt. He unzipped it and pulled it down. Leaving Gabriella naked except for a white thong that was also nearly transparent because of her wetness. He unzipped his jeans and was left in red boxers. The front was looking like it was going to break through anytime. Somehow Gabriella was now on top of Troy her hand lightly touched the bulge in his boxers. That made Troy moan with pleasure. She did it over and over again for 5 minutes. Which made Troy very frustrated. " touch me Gabi, touch me." he moan in frustration. Gabriella rubbed her entrance on his bulge which made Troy moan louder. And Gabriella more wet. She took of his boxers and left him naked on his bed. His cock was so big and strong that he felt it was going to come off. She lightly rubbed it with her hands which made him moan. Unexpectantly, she put it into her mouth and moved it in and out. Then started licking, sucking, biting lightly on it. " oh Gabi, please don't stop. Don't fucking stop. I'm gonna come."he cried. Suddenly he came into her mouth and she swallowed all of it. "My turn now." Gabriella whispered seductively into his ears. Troy didn't need to be told twice. He layed Gabriella down and took of her thong slowly. He let his fingers lightly massage her mound. She moaned in pleasure. She was left there in pleasure when she suddenly felt hot in her pussy area. Troy was softly blowing hot and cold air at her entrance. She moan which made Troy aroused. He moved up and and started kissing her again. When he slided two fingers into her pussy made Gabriella cry in pleasure. Everytime when she was having fun he took his finger out. This made Gabriella very frustrated. " Please Troy.. don't make me beg please." She moaned. " I would love to hear you plead sexy." Troy whispered. " Please Troy I want you, I need you, inside me please. Please damn fuck me please. Fuck me!" she cried. Troy thought it was enough torture for now and he himself was getting very hard. He took a condom out of him drawer and put it on. He set himself between her legs and slowly proceeded. " I love you Gabriella." He whispered. As he struck his cock into her entrance. Gabriella cried out in pain and pleasure. Slowly the pain was gone and all was left was sweet pleasure. " Faster,faster, Harder Troy, harder. Fuck me deep, fuck me." Gabriella cried out. Troy began to thrust faster and harder. When suddenly she tightened around him and he became stiff. They both came at the same time. Troy collapsed beside Gabriella and dispossed the condom. He laied beside her breathing fast. After they both calmed down, Troy whispered " I love you Gabriella." " I love you too Troy." Said Gabriella softly. She pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep.


End file.
